


Unsure

by mtnofgrace



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: Tumblr prompts:What about Carlos and TK almost being to the point of a relationship, but then Maybe TK’s ex comes back and TK acts like he’s forgiven him and Carlos is afraid TK will go back to him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 19
Kudos: 441





	Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @shsbabe for the prompt! I hope I did your idea justice! ❤

Carlos had spent the last eight months learning what did and did not make TK tick. They weren’t exactly dating, but they weren’t “hanging out” with anyone else. TK even stayed over some after their shifts if it was really late. Carlos would say they were dating, but TK wasn’t ready for that label yet. He was doing so much better than when he first arrived in Austin though. He’d cut his AA meetings and therapist sessions down to once a month; he was excelling with getting to know his team; he was handling Owen’s cancer diagnosis better than even he expected too, and honestly he was just much better off. 

Carlos had an hour left in his shift, when he got a text from TK telling him it’d been a rough shift, and he was going on to the bar with his team. He’d gotten in the habit of waiting on Carlos before going to the bar, so it must’ve been a really bad day that he felt the need to stay with them. Carlos didn’t mind, and told TK that; he’d just meet him there.

When Carlos got to the bar, he saw TK talking with a guy who was standing really close. The jealousy that streaked through him was a surprise, but at the same time it wasn't. Carlos made his way to the bar never taking his eyes off TK. He got his beer as Michelle sidled up next to him. "Who's that?" He asked her knowing she wouldn't need to see where he was looking to know who he was talking about. 

"Alex, from what I hear," she said never taking her eyes off Owen glaring daggers at the man. 

"Thought it was a rough shift?" Carlos asked seeing how easy TK was talking to his ex. 

"It was. Owen couldn't do much. His cough is worse; he was puking more. TK lost someone on his last call out; he took it personally. Wasn't an easy day."

"Fuck," Carlos said quietly his eyes never leaving the person they were discussing. TK looked too at ease with his ex after a hard day on shift and Carlos could feel doubts creeping in. 

"Good luck," Michelle said, giving his arm a pat before going to join the brooding captain. 

"Yea… right," Carlos whispered. He wasn't sure he could stand around watching TK make nice with his ex after everything he'd learned about TK and what Alex had put him through. He downed his beer and when TK hugged Alex, Carlos turned and headed out. 

When Alex left, TK returned to the table with his dad and Michelle. "Seen Carlos?" He asked her, looking around the bar for the one person who could make his day better. 

"He was here at the bar," she pointed to where she'd left him. The spot was now empty and none of them could spot Carlos. 

"Shit. I gotta go," TK said barely hearing his dad call out a bye as he raced out of the bar. He looked around for Carlos's truck but didn't find it. He jumped in his car and tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. 

"No, no, no," TK pleaded heading for Carlos's house. He had a feeling Carlos must have seen him with Alex and that's what caused his departure without even speaking to TK. "Please be home, please be home," TK pleaded as he drove the fastest route to his lover. He knew he hadn't labeled them yet, but he should've. He was going to. Carlos was the best thing that ever happened to him and he was ready. So ready for everything Carlos Reyes had to offer. 

The talk with Alex was the final closure. He didn't feel a thing when Alex tracked him to the bar. At one point this is who he wanted to spend his life with, but now. Now he knew. What he had with Alex was nothing compared to what he had with Carlos. Carlos was real love; he listened, he cared, he protected, he loved, he put TK above all else. It was time for the next step if he could just find him.

When he pulled up, Carlos's truck wasn't home and TK tried not to let himself panic. He got out and tried knocking, even though he knew Carlos wasn't there. He called, he text, but nothing. The anxiety that he'd just fucked up once more was about to get the best of him when headlights blinded him on his perch on the steps. 

When Carlos pulled in, he was surprised to see TK sitting on his steps looking for all the world like everything was crumbling around him. He'd turned his phone off and went for a drive to clear his head when he left the bar not really expecting TK to try and reach him. He wasn't sure TK even knew he'd been there. As soon as the truck was in park, TK was ripping his door open. 

"Carlos… please just listen," he said his breath coming in short bursts. 

"TK?" He asked confusedly as he got out of the truck. 

"It was nothing. I swear he… he wanted to get back together and I told him no. I don't want him. Never again. You. I know you were there. I don't know what you saw or think you saw or…" his breath was coming in quick succession as he tried rambling this all out at once. 

"Tyler! Breathe," Carlos said cradling his face. "Breathe. In and out slowly."

TK gave a small nod as he tried to sync his breathing with Carlos's. He knew if he didn't he'd hyperventilate, but he needed Carlos to know Alex was nothing to him anymore. 

"There. Keep doing that," Carlos said with a small smile as TK's breathing slowed. "Now let's go inside, yea?" Carlos asked, getting another nod. TK wouldn't let his hand go as he unlocked his front door and led them inside. 

"Want a drink?" Carlos asked when TK started pacing his living room chewing on his hoodie string. 

"No. No I… no," TK said. He'd been doing so much better and even occasionally let himself have one beer, but after today he didn't want it. 

"Not even water?" Carlos asked picking up on what TK wasn't saying. 

TK shook his head no, his eyes pleading with Carlos to just believe him. "TK you don't owe me anything," Carlos said trying to calm TK down. 

TK was right up against him pushing him into the wall before he finished that thought. "Yes. Yes I do. I want that. I want you! I want to owe you something, to share everything and know you'll be there after a rough shift. And know that no matter how bad I fuck up you still want this and you'll still be there. You'll still care and still listen and still just be you. But… but I could've already ruined that and I know that and fuck… if I did… just," TK walked back to the living room pacing, his hands running through his hair leaving it sticking every which way. "I know I've fucked up more than once with you and I'm sorry. God I'm sorry and I just…" Carlos was on him before he could finish anymore ramblings. 

He pushed him backwards into the nearest wall his lips never leaving TK's as he kissed him breathless. "TK, breathe," he smirked against his lips. This was honestly the last thing he expected, but it was making his night. 

"Can't…. When you kiss like that," TK smirked back. 

Carlos held him close just breathing him in. "Wanna talk about this?" Carlos whispered as TK basked in the love he could feel radiating from his boyfriend. 

"Yea… yea we should," TK said softly. He knew he needed to put some clarity into what he was trying to say instead of just hoping Carlos could decipher his ramblings. Carlos led him over to the couch where he settled before TK practically crawled between his legs with his back to Carlos's chest. Carlos settled his arms around TK as TK relaxed back into him.

"It was a rough day," TK sighed settling into the strength he could feel in Carlos's arms. "Shift was long. Dad was sick. And the last call…. Car crash. Multiple victims. Marj was working on the kid which left me to tend to the driver, the mom." Carlos tightened his arms around his boy just letting him get it out. 

"It was touch and go and I thought…. I thought I had her. We got her out, and Michelle showed up and then…. I don't… I don't know she just coded and there…. There was nothing," he whispered his arms tightening around Carlos's. 

"Ty," he whispered, kissing his head. "It wasn't your fault. You know things just happen," Carlos whispered. 

"Yea… yea I know. I went…. I went on to the bar to keep an eye on dad. I wanted to wait for you and I just… he'd had such a rough day, but he insisted on going and I just…"

"I know. It's ok Ty, I get it." His arms squeezed TK tighter knowing he needed some comfort. TK basked in his hold a moment longer before turning around straddling Carlos so he could face him. 

"And then…. I don't know we got there and were having a good time and Alex just came out of nowhere. Total blindside. And I didn't want to talk to him, but I don't know, it just felt like it'd be closure. He thought he was gonna get me back," TK said quietly playing with the chain around Carlos's neck.

He was confident with his next statement when he met Carlos's eyes, "but I don't want him. I want you. And I know I've drug my feet and I've had so much to work through and been nothing but a handful, but I know. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and you are all I want. Alex wasn't love, it never would've worked and looking back i know. I should've seen it coming, but I didn't, and it…. Well it's worked out now. I feel stronger and better than I ever did in New York and I think…. I think part of that is you. And how you care for me and respect me and listen to me and are just there. And I… I've fallen so hard for you even though I didn't want to and didn't think I was ready and I know….. I know what love really is now," he whispered his eyes never leaving Carlos's. 

"Tyler," Carlos whispered sending a shiver through TK as he pulled his boy down to kiss him breathless again. "You're all I want too. All I've wanted since I laid eyes on you in your uniform," Carlos smirked. "I shouldn't have left, and I'm sorry." 

"No. No," TK said, shaking his head. "It… I probably would've done the same thing. But everything I just said… I told Alex too. I felt nothing when I saw him. Nothing, and when he left I was relieved. Because I knew, I would get to be with you. Talking about our day, letting you do what you do," TK smiled. "But this… this is just as good." His lips slowly descended on Carlos's as his hands tangled in the wayward curls Carlos tried to keep tamed. "I (kiss) want (kiss) you and only you (kiss) Carlos Reyes because I'm pretty sure," he pulled Carlos's hair tilting his head back and pulling a moan from his lover making TK smile big. "I love you," TK said with a goofy grin on his face. 

The breath Carlos sucked in had TK's smile growing even more. "Yea….. yea I love you," TK whispered before he kissed his better half breathless. Carlos's arms wrapped around him holding him tightly in place as they kissed like never before. 

"Tyler Kennedy," Carlos whispered, getting his hands on TK's face to hold him back while he caught his breath. "I love you too," Carlos whispered his smile lighting up his face. Their lips attacked one another as they sucked the oxygen from each other. The only thing that managed to separate them was TK's phone going off with a text. 

He let out a soft groan before pulling back."Sorry… could be dad," he panted to which Carlos reassured him. He knew TK would be worried after the day Michelle described and he knew how important his dad was to him. It was Owen, but he was just letting TK know he was gonna crash on Michelle's couch so TK didn't have to worry about going home. He replied to his dad making him promise to call if he needed anything, before tossing his phone aside to resume making out with his boyfriend. 

"Looks like I'm all yours tonight, Officer," TK whispered nipping at Carlos's bottom lip. "Bed," Carlos panted before wrapping his arms around TK and carting them off to bed. It was definitely not the night he thought he'd have when he saw TK in the bar with his ex, but it was the night he'd been dreaming of. TK totally taking care of him and finally putting a label on them.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
